1774 (ToTP)
1774 (MDCCLXXIV) was the 1774th year of the Common Era (CE), the 774th year of the 2nd millennium, the 74th year of the 18th century, and the 5th year of the 1770s decade. 1774 was the fifth year of the First Phase of time progression in the Test of Time Project, where by one real world day is equal to one project year. 1774 occurred on April 23rd, 2016, and was the fifth year of the Project. 1774 comes after 1773 and is followed by 1775. Events Due to the fast pace of the year, spanning across only a single real world day, we are unable to list events as specific dates therein (i.e. month and day), only in the order in which they were posted. Date Unknown * Arnold Laht, a Liberal Democrat, is elected as the new Consul of the Islandian Merchant Confederation."Election season has come to an end and the new Consul, a Liberal Democrat by the name of Arnold Laht, has been sworn into office." 4/23/2016 3:28:38 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII * With the ratification of a new Constitution, the Islandian Merchant Confederation becomes the United Republics of Islandia."In addition, the Constitutional Council has finally agreed on a final version of the Constitution, submitting it to the Assembly(Soon to be named Congress). After a month of debate, the Constitution is ratified by all of the Republics." 4/23/2016 3:32:53 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII * The Far East Company begins to seek out investors and share holders. "The Far East Company and its assembled leadership have begun to seek out investors for a trade mission to the Islandian Far East, as well as those interested in purchasing shares, in advance of when the Company is to sell its first batch. Meanwhile, the process has been set in motion of reviewing the debts of Ceralden to which the Company has now become responsible, and identifying further plans for reducing it." 4/23/2016 6:06:03 PM by Texar * The Riksdag of the Kingdom of Sechitentia offer the United Republics of Islandia a trade deal of 100 barrels of tar for half-a-tonne of hardwood."The Islandians are sent a trade deal by the riksdag. The trade deal states an offer of 100 barrels of tar for half-a-tonne of hardwood." 4/23/2016 6:26:54 PM by surveyor221 * The United Republics of Islandia accepts the trade offer of the Kingdom of Sechitentia."URI The United Republics accept the offer." 4/23/2016 6:30:18 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII * In the United Tribes of Quxan, the General of Militia in Biges is ordered killed by the Chieftess after marching his armies upon northern lands without her approval, the Qexep Chieftain is also demoted by the Chieftess for sending colonists north without her permission as well."The General of Militia in Biges, marches his armies throughout the rest of the northern island, claiming it and building several villages. Outraged since he did not ask, and she forbid expansion until she explored more, the Chieftess orders his death, but can not destroy already-built villages. While dealing with the Biges, Qexep Chieftain sends a colony expedition to the northwest island above them, making a very small colony. Furious about these acts of deviance, she demotes him, afraid" 4/23/2016 7:02:31 PM by ManeRiOmkirKhamnin * The United Republics of Islandia proposes the Islandian-Sechitentian Paha Islands Agreement to the Kingdom of Sechitentia, a deal over the division of New Londera."The URI sends diplomats to Sechitentia to discuss the possible ratification of the Islandian-Sechitentian Paha Islands Agreement." 4/23/2016 8:04:36 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII * The Kingdom of Sechitentia accepts the Islandian-Sechitentian Paha Islands Agreement presented by the United Republics of Islandia."The Islandian diplomats are recieved and after careful consideration and negotiation decides to accept the agreement." 4/23/2016 8:07:05 PM by surveyor221 * The Republic of Lyon holds its first elections, following the revolution that overthrew the monarchy."The Republic de Lyon holds it's first ever election, after a revolution that ended the monarchy of the Kingdom. The new elected leader will have to remodel the entire government once elected." 4/23/2016 8:49:47 PM by alexbleu1 References Category:Test of Time Project Category:Year in the Test of Time Project